For the Good of the Kingdom
by Usa Serenity
Summary: Usagi is being attacked, but by who?


For the Good of the Kingdom  
  
by: Usa Serenity   
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't understand....I didn't..."   
"I don't want to hear your excuses this time. This is the third time in as many   
cycles that you've failed to complete an assignment. I didn't want to have to do   
this, but I'm afraid we've decided to let you go."   
  
'Let you go.....'   
'Let you go.....'   
'Let you go.....'   
  
She awoke abruptly in a cold sweat, vaguely disturbed by a dream she couldn't quite   
remember. She rose from her low bed and went down the hall to the bathroom to wash   
her face. It felt sticky with dried perspiration. Hoping for sleep was useless now, so   
she made her way into the small, tidy kitchen and put on some water for tea.   
Sipping the warm liquid soothed her addled brain. She still couldn't really remember   
the dream, and that in itself was very unusual. She normally remembered all her dreams   
in vivid detail, but this one was elusive, flitting in and out of her consciousness   
like so many butterflies.   
Well, she told herself, it must not have been a very important dream if I can't   
remember it. But, why did it seem to disturb me so much?   
She pondered this while sipping her tea and watching the sun bring light and life to   
a new day.   
The rosy, pink glow of the new dawn momentarily masked the soft glinting in the corner.   
She wasn't aware of the presence until the figure stood before her. She gasped when she   
recognized her visitor.   
"But...you...." she stammered.  
"The time of your sacrifice is at hand. You know what you must do now, for the good of   
the kingdom."  
The great staff was raised, and was brought down in a sweeping arc. When the brilliant   
flash subsided, the small, tidy kitchen was empty.  
  
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
The golden April sunlight caught her hair and filled the shining silken threads with   
brilliance. It seemed almost alive, dancing in the breeze, playing across her delicate   
face with a whispery touch. He could sometimes hardly believe she was his wife. How   
could this gorgeous creature, this beautiful soul filled with love and light, give   
herself to such a cold, dark man like himself? It was a question he used to ask of   
himself everyday, but he had finally come to realize that it was he who helped fill up   
her soul, and she gave him some of her light in return.   
They were a perfect balance.   
He watched her. She was lying on her stomach, her hair loose and flowing, flipping   
through a manga and giggling here and there. They had decided spontaneously that   
today would be a good day for a picnic in the park. He had gathered up a blanket and   
made up some bento for them, and she had grabbed a handful of manga. She didn't even   
bother to put her hair up, as they ran out the door, laughing with fingers entwined.   
He sat crossed legged, his back against the large oak that dominated this corner of   
the park, and watched his wife of five months while pretending to read a book.   
"Mamo-chan?" Her voice was clear and clean and light and filled him with love.   
"Yes, Usako."   
"Mamo-chan, I'm cold, and I don't feel well."   
He looked closely at her then, and was alarmed to see how pale she was. Her soft pink   
lips had faded to a disturbing shade of grey, and she was trembling.   
"Usako!" he gasped, jumping up from his place on the ground and scooping her slim body   
into his arms. He ran to the car and gently placed her in the passenger seat,   
carefully fastening her seat belt before dashing to the driver's side and racing out   
of the park.   
  
"What is it?" he questioned.   
"I don't know exactly. She seems to have had a massive energy drain, but I don't know   
how that could have happened without your knowledge." Ami had received the call on an   
upgraded communicator that they all carried. She had been ready to examine Usagi on   
her arrival, and was badly shaken by the princess's condition.   
"Does she know what happened?" Mamoru asked.   
"I don't know. She wasn't really coherent when you got here, and she fell asleep soon   
after the examination. I'm afraid we'll have to wait and see what she remembers." Ami   
said.   
  
Ami had become sort of a private physician for the senshi, even though she was only   
in her first year of medical school. They all trusted her, and knew her abilities   
were far superior to even the best doctor in the country. But, the main reason was   
that they had discovered that they weren't completely human. It seemed that either   
the effects of the ginzuishou or their senshi powers had altered their DNA enough   
that an examination by a normal doctor would lead to a crisis they just didn't want   
to think about. So, Ami had set up a make shift clinic in the study of her large   
condo where she lived with her mother. There, she diagnosed things as innocuous as   
the common cold and things as potentially dangerous as her present challenge. She   
never worried about her mother learning the truth about the senshi because her mother   
already knew. Atami Mizuno had known about Ami's secret from almost the beginning.   
For even though Sailormercury's vast intelligence came from her original parents, Ami   
Mizuno's came from Atami. Ami suspected there was more to it than that, but held her   
tongue for now. She knew there was probably a very long heart to heart discussion   
waiting in her future about Atami and her past.   
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
"Is it complete?"   
"No, I was distracted at the most crucial moment, and had to let it stop."   
"What distracted you?"   
"I.....it was......I'm sorry, it won't happen again."   
"No, it won't. I suppose we have time for you to try again next cycle. Make sure   
you're not distracted then."   
"Yes, your majesty."   
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
It was blessedly dark and warm and comforting in the cocoon of her sleep, but her   
mind was working it's way towards wakefulness, much to her dismay. She had always   
disliked waking up, being pulled unwillingly away from her dreams.   
Her crystal blue eyes cracked open slightly, slowly adjusting to the dim light in the   
unfamiliar room. Where am I?, she questioned silently. She began to recognize things   
here and there, and discovered she was in Ami's guest room, the small one just off of   
the study that was used as a private clinic when needed.   
She sat up, and a wave of dizziness almost overcame her, but she steadied herself and   
gently placed her feet on the floor. After a few moments in that position, she felt   
strong enough to stand, and she walked carefully to the door.   
  
"Usako, you should be resting." Mamoru said when he saw her open the door.   
"Yes, Usagi, you've had quite an experience," chimed Ami.   
"What happened to me?" Usagi asked.   
"We were hoping you could tell us," Ami replied, while Mamoru looked on with concern   
for his wife written plainly on his handsome face.   
"I....I was reading manga in the park, Mamo-chan and I were having a picnic, I felt   
cold suddenly, and I think I said something to you, Mamo-chan. The next thing I   
remember is waking up in there," she gestured towards the small bedroom.   
"I feel so tired....what happened to me?" Usagi yawned and stretched.   
"The best I can figure out is that you were subjected to a massive energy drain," Ami   
replied.   
"An enemy?" Usagi said as her face paled.   
"I don't know," Ami answered honestly.   
"But I didn't think....I mean...well, Crystal Tokyo.." Usagi stammered.   
"Usako, we can't assume that we'll have no more battles until Crystal Tokyo. After   
what happened to you, I think it would be wise to be on alert for a while," Mamoru   
said and walked over to his wife, placing an arm around her shoulders protectively.   
Usagi and Ami nodded their agreement.   
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
The senshi renewed their meetings, again at the Hikawa Shrine, since Rei still lived   
there with her Grandfather. They all looked forward to the weekly sessions. In the   
two years that had passed since the defeat of Chaos, they had all grown up a great   
deal. High school had been finished and put behind them for college and careers. Their   
different interests had taken them all in different directions, and they just didn't   
seem to have time to get together as often as they all wanted too. The senshi   
meetings gave them all the excuse they needed to spend more time together.   
  
Rei had compromised on her many ambitions, and went to school part time. It might   
take her several years, but she would get her degree in business, without losing any   
time on her priestess training. She somehow found time for an occasional singing   
performance, though not very often. She was glad to see that familiar odangoed head   
bounce up the long stairway that led up to the shrine.   
  
"Usagi! How are you? Have you been getting the rest you need?" Rei mock scolded her   
most trusted friend.   
"I'm fine Rei-chan. Between you and Mamo-chan, I'm always well taken care of," Usagi   
grinned and rolled her eyes before she was swept into a fierce hug by the raven   
haired girl.   
"It's been too long, Usagi. I'm sorry, I should have seen something like this   
coming...," said Rei.   
"Please Rei, don't apologize," Usagi replied while pushing her friend out to arms   
length so she could see her face. "Nobody knows what happened, or why. There is no   
blame to cast."   
Rei nodded solemnly and then smiled slyly.   
"I bet the whole thing was just a put on so everyone would fawn all over you   
again," she quipped.   
Usagi and Rei shared a hearty laugh as the others arrived at the shrine.   
"What's so funny?" Mako asked.   
"Yeah, I want in on the joke, too!" Minako exclaimed.   
"It's just Rei-chan being Rei-chan..." Usagi replied, grinning.   
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
The summer passed uneventfully, with no further attacks on Usagi, or anyone else. By   
November, the meetings had been cut back to every two weeks, and by February, once a   
month. The senshi settled into a complacency which made them lax. Even stoic Mamoru   
began to think it had all been just a fluke, some coincidental, sporadic event that   
surely wouldn't be repeated. By the time the cherry blossoms started to fall, the   
meetings had stopped altogether, and everyone was again going about their normal,   
busy lives.   
Minako was pursuing a degree in physical education, and had classes from early in the   
morning to late afternoon. She then had a well paying job as a hostess in a posh   
downtown restaurant and club. She was usually there until after midnight, when she   
would walk into her shared apartment on sore feet and fall, exhausted, into bed.   
Makoto, the rarely seen roommate to Minako, had decided to forgo college for a career   
as a chef. She reasoned that she already knew all she needed about baking and   
cooking, and took a night job at a local bakery. She baked all night and then manned   
the storefront until seven, when the regular counter help came in. She usually passed   
Minako on her way in the door.   
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
"The cycle has begun again. It is time for you to complete your mission."   
"Yes, your majesty. I will finish it this time."   
"I would certainly hope so, you know what you must do to her for the kingdom to   
arise."   
"I understand, your majesty, and I will not fail."   
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
It was a glorious afternoon in late April that found Rei and Usagi browsing through   
the stores and chatting about inconsequential things.   
"And then what happened?" Rei asked with barely contained laughter.   
"Mamo-chan ran to get the fire extinguisher, and blew that awful foam all over my   
flambe!" Usagi finished, and burst into girlish giggles. Rei was helpless to stop her   
own bubbling laughter, and the two friends had tears in their eyes when they were   
finally able to control themselves. They continued down the sidewalk towards the next   
clothing store when Rei noticed that Usagi had slowed her pace, and stopped.   
"Usagi? What is it? Did you find something else to look at?" Rei questioned.   
When Usagi didn't answer, Rei walked over to her friend and tried to see what it was   
that had her so enthralled.   
"Usagi?" Rei asked again. This time, she was close enough to see that Usagi had an   
unhealthy pallor, and small beads of sweat were breaking out on her forehead.   
"Usagi?" Rei asked more firmly, taking the girls slim shoulders in her hands and   
shaking her gently. Usagi's knees buckled and both girls fell to the sidewalk. A   
woman passing by became alarmed and rushed over to the fallen girls.   
"What happened? Are you alright? I can call for an ambulance," the woman said as she   
held up a cellular phone.   
"NO....I mean.....no, thank you, she does this fairly often. It's just a blood sugar   
imbalance. I have some hard candy in my car, if you could help me get her over   
there." Rei said quickly.   
"OK....but are you sure she doesn't need a doctor?" the woman implored.   
"I'm sure, but thank you for being so considerate," Rei replied respectfully.   
They managed to get Usagi on her feet, but she was still dazed and weak. They slowly   
made their way to Rei's car, which was thankfully, only a block away. As soon as the   
woman was out of sight, Rei fumbled through her bag for the neglected communicator.   
She hit the emergency call button and spoke rapidly, "Usagi collapsed while we were   
shopping. I'm bringing her to Ami's. Everyone meet us there."   
  
"Where is she?" Mamoru shouted as he burst through the door of Ami's study.   
"Ami's with her now, she was in and out of consciousness in the car..." Rei replied,   
her eyes betraying her feelings of worry.   
"Tell me exactly what happened," he said in a softer tone.   
"One minute, we were laughing and walking, and then she stopped. Her eyes glazed over   
like she was staring at something. When I got closer, I noticed her skin was pale and   
almost grey. She was sweating and shaking, and then she just collapsed. We were very   
lucky, a woman was about to call an ambulance, but I managed to talk her out of   
it," Rei said, guilt clouding her words.   
"I should have felt any evil presence! Why didn't I sense it?" she shouted suddenly.   
"That's exactly what happened the last time, but that was almost a year ago. I don't   
understand what could be attacking her that would wait that long between   
attacks," Mamoru said with confusion in his voice.   
"It was a year ago to the day."   
They all turned at the voice. Ami had emerged from the guest room, her examination   
complete.   
"That can't be a coincidence," Mako said.   
"No, I don't believe it is. She suffered from the same energy drain, but this time it   
was a little more powerful. Something or someone did this on purpose," Ami said.   
"Will she be alright?" Mamoru voiced the concern they all shared.   
"Yes, she'll be fine, but she will sleep for a while. We may not be so lucky next   
time," Ami replied. "It seems that April 20th is a significant date for whatever is   
causing these attacks. It also seems that whatever it is, is only interested in Usagi.   
I would then assume that she is safe until this time next year, but that is only   
speculation."   
"But how can we stop it? I was there, and it happened too fast for me to even think   
about transforming, much less finding and defeating an unknown enemy," Rei asked.   
"I agree with Rei. I was with her the first time, and was looking right at her when   
the attack supposedly occurred. I didn't notice even the smallest unusual   
thing," Mamoru said.   
"I don't know. I may be able to configure her communicator to sound an alert when the   
drain starts, but I don't know how to stop it," Ami replied grimly.   
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
"Again, you fail me."   
"It was too crowded, someone might have noticed."   
"That's a very poor excuse. Now we have to wait another cycle. Do you know what kind   
of residual damage the kingdom could suffer?"   
"I am aware of the potential consequences, however, there were none after the last   
time."   
"We were very fortunate last time, it might not be as easy this time. I will give you   
another chance, but only because I must."   
"Thank you, your majesty."   
  
  
********************   
  
  
Another year went by, but this time the senshi didn't slack off at the obvious   
inactivity of the attacker. They stayed with Usagi as much as their schedules would   
allow, with Mamoru taking care of any time in between. Usagi's patience was growing   
thin at all her bodyguards, and she was prone to snap at them from time to time.   
"Mamoru! Please, a little privacy!" Usagi said, exasperated. "Can't I even take a   
shower by myself?"   
She stepped into the soothing stream of warm water, and let it cascade over her lithe   
body, hoping it would wash away some of the fear and anxiety that seemed to cloud her   
emotions lately. She didn't understand what was happening to her, and she didn't want   
to tell Mamo-chan or the others about her recent dreams. They were all worried enough   
to smother her, and she didn't think she could take anymore 'attention'. She could   
also see the deep lines that had etched themselves into her husbands once smooth   
forehead. The stress of constantly being on guard, constantly wondering when the next   
attack would come, was hard on all of them.   
The tears that flowed down her face were familiar. She sobbed silently like this on   
the mornings after the dreams plagued her sleep. Last night had been one of those   
nights.   
The dream started off innocently enough, she and Mamoru were having a picnic, in   
fact, it was the day the first attack occurred. In the dream, she saw her attacker,   
and was stunned. She watched helplessly as the woman aimed her weapon and fired again   
and again, each burst of power sending Usagi closer to the edge. She was also able to   
see Mamoru, leaning against the tree, watching her, oblivious to the attack. She   
always woke up crying, the betrayal feeling so real, so tangible that she almost   
expected to see her attacker standing over her.   
  
She let the warm water wash the hurtful images out of her mind for a little while   
anyway, and swore to herself that she would never tell the others. They were worried   
enough, and besides, it was just a dream, right?   
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
Minako had been having dreams of her own, and they were just as disturbing as   
Usagi's, but for a different reason. She too had seen the attack at the park, but the   
reasons behind it had been revealed to the senshi leader. She struggled with her   
conscious, trying to make sense out of what the dream had been trying to tell her.   
  
The meeting seemed to go on forever. Usagi yawned behind her hand. She'd had the   
dream again last night, and hadn't been able to fall asleep again. All she wanted   
now, was to crawl into her bed and sleep for hours. She saw Minako try to hide a   
yawn, and thought the blonde must have had a late night at the club were she worked.   
Minako had had a late night, but not because of her job. Her reason for being tired   
was identical to Usagi's, the dream. It had seemed especially strong last night. She   
shifted her position, struggling to pay attention to what Rei was saying.   
"...in the fire," finished Rei.   
"I think that's enough for today. We'll meet back here on Friday, okay?" Luna asked.   
Agreements were voiced all around, as the girls stood and began to gather their   
things.   
"Usagi? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Minako asked.   
"Sure Minako. What is it?" Usagi replied.   
"Actually, it's not important.....see you on Friday," Minako said cheerfully. She had   
seen the haunted look in Usagi's eyes, and decided that the princess had her own   
worries. She didn't need to be bogged down by Minako's dreams.   
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
April 20th dawned unseasonably warm and sticky. Mamoru hadn't slept all night, and   
had spent the darkened hours watching his wife for any sign of danger. He wouldn't   
leave her side today, along with the rest of the senshi.   
Usagi woke up just as the sun peaked over the horizon. The dream had come again, but   
this time it had been different. She was resigned to her fate now, and looked   
longingly at her husband. She ran one delicate finger over his cheekbone and down to   
his lips.   
"I love you, Mamo-chan. Never forget that. Usagi loves you."   
Mamoru kissed the tip of her finger and grew concerned by her choice of words.   
"I know you love me, Usako. I've never doubted that. I love you, too."   
She got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. This time,   
the warm water couldn't console her, and the silent sobs were of grief and fear   
instead of betrayal.   
  
Minako awoke with a start. The dream had revealed the course of events that would   
shock them all. She knew where and when the unthinkable would happen, and knew she   
would be unable to stop it. She didn't think she wanted to stop it. She pulled on her   
clothes and made her way to the park, to wait for the cycle to renew.   
  
Ami, Rei, and Mako rang the doorbell at Usagi and Mamoru's house promptly at seven   
a.m. They had all decided to meet here, and stay together all day, trying to prevent   
another attack.   
"Where's Minako?" Usagi asked with a strange look of almost relief on her face.   
"I don't know, but you know Minako, always late," Rei tried to lighten the mood, but   
could only elicit a thin smile from the others.   
They waited, but Minako never showed. Usagi was pacing the small living room, her   
nervous energy obvious for all to see.   
"Let's go to the park," she said suddenly.   
"Usako, I think it would be better if.."   
"I want to go to the park. I'm going crazy, cooped up here!" she said, her eyes   
flashing.   
"Ok, let me make us a lunch," Mako said, and left the room quickly.   
  
  
The group walked silently towards the park where they had all shared so much. It was   
an awkward silence that none had the courage to fill. Usagi seemed to lead the way to   
a secluded spot near the small pond that sat on the southern end.   
Mamoru spread out the blanket, while Mako and Rei set out the lunch. Ami stole   
searching glances at Usagi when the blonde wasn't looking.   
Ami had been researching non stop since the first attack, and thought she had an idea   
what was happening. The very thought had chilled her, but she had continued her   
research, trying to find a way to stop the attacks. She had reconfigured Usagi's   
communicator to sound an alert when any energy draining attack was used on her, but   
Ami knew that wasn't enough to save her friend. She was forced to wait and see, and   
that inactive process was awful on the quick minded senshi.   
  
A rustle in the bushes by the pond caused them all to jump and stand in ready   
positions, all but Usagi, she knew who was coming, and why.   
  
"I've been waiting for you," Usagi said softly, to the surprise of the others.   
"I know you have," Minako replied as she made her way towards the group.   
The others let their guard down momentarily, but were shocked to see Minako raise a   
long staff with a crescent moon on the end and point it at Usagi.   
"Minako! What are you doing!" Rei shouted, unable to believe the sight before her   
eyes.   
"This is my mission, and I must carry it out, for the good of the kingdom," Minako   
said, and readied herself to fire.   
"NO!" Mako exclaimed, and charged towards the senshi of Venus. She hit her full force   
and knocked Minako to the ground. Minako didn't struggle as Mako pinned her firmly   
down on the soft ground. Usagi slumped to her knees and began to cry.   
"Why? Why would you want to hurt her?" Mamoru questioned savagely.   
"I didn't..." was the reply as Minako's body vanished in a shower of sparks and   
glitter.   
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
"Once again, you have failed."   
"You don't understand....I didn't..."   
"I don't want to hear your excuses this time. This is the third time in as many   
cycles that you've failed to complete an assignment. I didn't want to have to do this,   
but I'm afraid we've decided to let you go back to your quarters and choose another  
senshi for this mission," Neo Queen Serenity said as kindly as she could.   
"Please, your majesty, let me explain," begged Sailorvenus.   
"Very well, I guess I owe you that," the queen said with a smile.   
"They didn't understand what was happening. Jupiter tackled me, and they all   
surrounded Usagi. I couldn't get another shot in," Minako explained. "I think Usagi   
knew, though. She seemed ready to let it happen. I think if I can go to her, alone, I   
can complete my mission."   
"I can arrange that. Are you sure it can be finished this time? The kingdom has begun   
to feel the effects, and is fading in places," the queen replied.   
"Yes, your majesty, I can finish it this time."   
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
Usagi wanted so badly to tell the other senshi was she knew to be true, but she knew   
they wouldn't believe her. All they knew was that Minako had committed the ultimate   
betrayal, and was no longer a senshi. She had barely been able to make them leave her   
alone long enough to go to the bathroom, but had finally and firmly told them to just   
leave her be for a few minutes.   
Usagi locked the bathroom door, grateful for the space. She didn't really need the   
facilities, but she desperately needed the time alone. She felt the presence before   
she saw it.   
"Usagi," Minako stood before her, dressed in a golden robe and holding the same staff   
as in the park.   
"Venus, " Usagi greeted her with a nod.   
"I think you know why I'm here. The time has come for Crystal Tokyo to be born, but   
Tsukino Usagi cannot be a part of that new city. Neo Queen Serenity is needed now,   
and for her to emerge, you must be sacrificed," Venus said solemnly.   
"Yes, I know. I'm afraid. Will I remember them? As they are now, I mean. I don't know   
anything about their long dead counterparts from the moon." Usagi questioned with a   
trembling voice.   
"I don't know what memories the queen will retain. I kept bits and pieces of my memories  
when I was evolved, the more dramatic the event, the more likely I will remember it.   
I will always remember sitting in the small kitchen of my apartment and seeing Neo Queen   
Serenity appear before me, telling me the time for my sacrifice was at hand." Venus said.  
"You mean, you're not Minako?" Usagi asked pensively.   
"I am and I'm not. Her soul was destroyed to create mine, as your's will be to create   
the Neo Queen. Parts of Minako still exist in me, but I am Sailorvenus. The alter ego   
is no longer needed," Venus explained.  
"But, the others.." Usagi started.  
"They will also be sacrificed. All but Mamoru. He has always been Endymion." Venus   
interuppted.  
"Mamo-chan.......will remember, but I won't.....," Usagi whispered, tears pooling in her   
crystal blue eyes. "He will suffer so much...I....Why is this necessary!?" she demanded,   
suddenly angry.  
"It is for the good of the kingdom. Crystal Tokyo exists in the future, I've been there,   
I've seen it in all it's glory, but it is beginning to fade. If your soul is not used   
to create the Neo Queen, that timeline will disintigrate."  
"Then do what you must, but hurry. They will come looking for me soon," Usagi said,   
defeat coloring her voice.  
"You are closer to being the Neo Queen than you believe yourself to be," Venus answered   
softly as she raised her staff.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
"The kingdom is stable again. Thank you Sailorvenus, you are dismissed," Neo Queen   
Serenity said to the kneeling senshi at her feet.  
"Thank you, your majesty," Venus replied as she rose to her feet and started towards the   
door. She turned and studied her kind and wise monarch for a moment when she reached   
the threshold of the throne room, and a single tear tracked down her flawless face.  
I will always remember you.....Usagi.  
  
  
  



End file.
